


The Many Mistakes of Renjun Huang

by magnoliafilms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, But It's More of a Rivalry, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Magical Misconduct, Mild Bullying?, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Potions, Quidditch, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliafilms/pseuds/magnoliafilms
Summary: Perhaps taking Jaemin Na up on a match of Wizard's Chess wasn't the smartest idea Renjun's ever had. But neither was pretending to be interested in Yangyang Liu while secretly pining after Jeno Lee.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 23
Kudos: 273
Collections: '00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO





	The Many Mistakes of Renjun Huang

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #00299!
> 
> The biggest thanks to [Rose](https://twitter.com/divinerenjun) for tolerating my terrible time management skills and incessant rambling. Your help and reassurance has been 100% appreciated.

Renjun had made himself comfortable in his favourite corner of the Library. His Potions homework was spread out on the table around him and last of the day’s sunlight fell through the large window beside his desk and pressed warmly against his skin.

Professor Kang had assigned a four inch essay on the brewing process of an invigoration draught, and Renjun was determined to get it finished to the absolute highest standard. 

“Come _on_ , Jun.” Donghyuck had whined, “It won’t be the same without you.”

“I can guarantee you,” Renjun had reassured, “That I will not be missed.”

And so there he sat, alone on a Thursday evening, while his friends went off traipsing through the darkening halls of the castle or whatever it was that they’d invited him to do.

He had very nearly finished the paper and was just reaching to dip his quill into his ink to add the last few words, when a firm hand landed heavily on Renjun’s table, scrunching the corner of one of his reference books.

“Good Evening, _Huang_.” An unkind voice sneered, and Renjun didn’t have to look up to realise that it was Jaemin Na, his sworn nemesis and leading reason as to why Renjun was working so hard on this paper. 

“ _Na.”_ Renjun returned in an equally disgusted voice.

And at that, Jaemin smiled, something strange and twisted that made Renjun feel only moderately uneasy. “I’m bored.” He said, without removing the unsettling smile from his face.

“And what do you want _me_ to do about that, Na?” Renjun said, rolling his eyes and returning his attention to his parchment.

Renjun had just pressed the tip of his quill to his paper, when it was suddenly snatched out from under the nib, dragging an unsightly ink splotch along the bottom of the page. “What in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing Na?” He said loudly as he stood from his seat, reaching out a hand to try and take his essay back.

“I’d almost forgotten about this.” Jaemin looked at the page for a moment longer, “Professor Kang would be so very disappointed if I didn’t turn anything in.”

Renjun felt his heart begin to pound a little faster in his chest. This didn’t sit right with him at all. He was tempted to pull out his wand and attempt one of the spells they’d learnt in Defense Against the Dark Arts earlier that week. But he’d never been particularly good at spells, and instead left his wand in his back pocket. 

“What do you want, Jaemin?” He said instead, forcing his voice out bitterly and trying to hide the uncontrollable shaking that was rattling through his hands. He squeezed them both into fists and kept them close by his sides.

Jaemin watched him curiously for a moment, and Renjun felt dangerously exposed. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and did his best to look unimpressed. Jaemin smirked and began to fold the parchment into quarters. “I hear you’re quite good at wizard’s chess.”

Renjun squeezed his fists ever tighter. “I suppose I am.” 

Jaemin held the folded piece of parchment between his forefinger and thumb and pressed the corner to his lips, Renjun almost cringed. Wanting more than anything to snatch the paper back and unfold the creases. 

“Why don’t we have a game then?” Jaemin asked, and the tone in his voice was anything but friendly. Renjun was overwhelmingly aware of the way this corner of the library had emptied. 

He knew that the strictness of a few of the librarians was a leading reason for most students' decisions to work elsewhere. This was what made it such an optimal spot for Renjun’s own studies. But this evening, unusually, it was void of other students completely.

“I don’t have time for this, Jaemin.” Renjun said quickly, trying again to take back his Potion’s essay. But Jaemin easily danced out of his way. He was enjoying this.

“I’ll play you for it.” Renjun grimaced, this was not at all how he had wanted his evening to go. But Jaemin was showing no signs of returning his property. 

This hesitation was all Jaemin needed, he _accio’d_ a board from one of the surrounding tables in the library, and began to set up the pieces. 

Renjun sat across from him, watching as he placed the pieces in their rightful spots. He was still trying to determine whether Jaemin actually had another alternative motive, or whether he just really didn’t want to do the homework assignment.

“What do I get if I win?” Renjun asked, trying to be bold.

Jaemin stilled, a hand holding a rook hovered over the board. “You get your assignment back.”

Renjun hissed, gritting his teeth as he did. “That’s hardly fair. It’s already practically theft.”

“You think you can’t beat me?” Jaemin asked, keeping his eyes on the board as he shifted the pieces. 

Renjun tensed his shoulders, digging his fingernails into the wood of the table. He was certain there would be crescent-shaped marks left in the varnish when he removed his hands. “I didn’t say that– I merely meant– Ugh…” Renjun rolled his eyes and threw his head back in exasperation. 

“How about we keep things interesting?” Jaemin said, drawing Renjun’s attention back to the board. 

“And _how_ do you propose we do that?” Renjun snapped, entirely fed up with Jaemin’s antics. He really just wanted to get up and go to bed right now.

Jaemin’s smile grew impossibly wider and Renjun wanted to punch him square in the face. “I say we raise the stakes. If you win, you can have this back _and_ I’ll do your Potions homework for the rest of the term.” He held the parchment out in front of Renjun’s face, and snatched it back towards himself when Renjun reached out a hand to take it.

“And if I lose?” Renjun asked, trying to control the incessant shaking that was threatening to take over his hands and keep his voice as even as possible.

Jaemin’s face twisted into something awful. “If you lose…” Jaemin paused, and pretended to think for a moment, he tapped a taunting finger against his chin. “If you lose, you have to ask Jeno Lee out in front of the entire school tomorrow at breakfast.”

Renjun froze. He dug his fingernails further into the wood of the table in front of him and felt the blood drain from his face. _How did Jaemin know?_

“I have to… what?” Renjun asked, eyes wide and fearful, the quiver in his voice was unmistakable now, and Jaemin looked entirely too pleased with himself. 

“ _I knew it._ ” Jaemin hissed, Renjun’s reaction seemed to be exactly what he had been searching for. 

“Knew what?” Renjun said, trying to keep up some air of naivety.

“Knew you had to be at least interested in him.” Jaemin laughed, harsh and biting, and Renjun was reminded of one of those hyenas his mother used to watch on her nature documentaries. “But _really_ Huang? The Gryffindor seeker?”

Renjun kept his eyes forwards, refusing to give away anything. _How could Jaemin possibly know?_

“Though, I suppose it’s to be expected. _Halfbloods_ and their inherited tastes.” He practically spat out the word, “You _are_ aware that his parents are both _normals_ , aren't you?”

Renjun hated him. Seethed with burning rage within absolutely every inch of his body. Wanted to take his wand out and sling the worst stinging hex Jaemin Na had ever seen. 

But he didn’t. Because there was a ‘no fighting’ policy in the library.

And because Jaemin’s hand was hovering dangerously close to his own wand.

“So what do you say Huang?” Jaemin said quickly, extending a hand over the completed board. “Are you game?”

Renjun hesitated. He could have left. Stood up from the table and made his way back to the common room, or off into the halls where his friends would likely be. But leaving meant letting Jaemin win. It meant he would have to spend the rest of the evening reconstructing an essay, that was essentially the same, and somehow better.

And more than anything, it meant doubting his own ability at something Jaemin already thought he was incompetent at.

And so, with incredibly low expectations for everything that would take place that evening, and terribly shaking hands. Renjun scanned the board for a second.

“Pawn to B4.” He said firmly, and watched as the piece began to move across the board.

“An excellent decision,” Jaemin said as he laced his fingers in front of him, he’d tucked away the piece of parchment somewhere when Renjun had been distracted. The only way to get it back now was to win. “Pawn to E5.”

⋆✰⋆

To put it bluntly, it hurt to lose. 

As Jaemin shifted his Queen, Renjun realised his King was now in a position of inevitable demise. His face felt hot, and his fingers shook with something akin to shame. He pressed his hands against his reddening skin and covered his eyes, refusing to look at Jaemin. 

“Checkmate.” Jaemin said. And Renjun didn’t have to raise his eyes to see how pleased with himself he was. 

Renjun kept his head down as Jaemin pushed his chair back and stood from the table. 

“I’ll be looking forward to breakfast tomorrow Huang, I’m sure it will be quite the spectacle.” And as Jaemin stepped away, Renjun heard the unmistakable sound of tearing parchment. He lifted his head just in time to see Jaemin drop his shredded potions homework onto the ground, and step on it heavily as he walked off, out of the common room. “And… I suppose if you don’t feel up to it, I could always make the announcement myself.” Jaemin said without looking back. 

Renjun had to watch as the pieces on the board in front of him smashed each other to bits. His White King crumbling beneath the Black Queen’s wrath. The final consequence for the game figurines. 

It had never been about the assignment. It was about humiliation. Perhaps after tomorrow, Renjun could simply curl up in this same corner of the library and learn the secret to not existing. There had to at least be a spell for that.

Resigned to his fate, Renjun rose from his seat, and collected his pitiful looking potions assignment. He’d stepped right into this one. And with no one to blame but himself, he felt angry tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

He at last removed his wand from it’s spot in his pocket and pointed it at the torn parchment. 

“ _Papyrus Reparo_ ,” He said numbly as he moved over to where the rest of his things were. The tears along the edge of the paper stitched themselves together, and the entire thing practically looked good as new. Though Renjun was tempted to just toss the damn thing all together. 

He really should have listened to Donghyuck.

⋆✰⋆

The dorm was empty when Renjun woke up. In all reality, he was quite pleased. He didn’t think he could actually deal with any of his roommates – _especially_ Jaemin.

He trudged into the great hall and was about to take a seat at the Slytherin table next to Donghyuck, when Jaemin called out to him from where he was sitting with the other seventh year snakes.

“What do you think _you’re_ doing, Huang? Lover boy just got here.”

And sure enough, there was Jeno Lee, Gryffindor’s star player himself. The boy had just pushed open the grandiose wooden doors of the great hall and was making his way over to the Gryffindor table. Donghyuck watched him with a curious expression, but said nothing as he picked at his breakfast.

Renjun gritted his teeth. Jeno was sitting at the table now, engaged in some riveting conversation with the Gryffindor’s who sat on either side of him. Going over there now was sure to result in the most mortifying rejection imaginable. 

“What’s happening, Huang?” Jaemin sneered, “Too chicken?”

Renjun took a seat and stared forwards, tucking his hands together in his lap.

“I could always do it for you, Huang.” Jaemin said nastily, shifting in his seat as though he were about to stand and shout across the great hall.

“No.” Renjun said firmly, “I’ll do it myself.”

Jaemin settled, and watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye. “Time’s ticking, Huang. You have until the end of breakfast.”

And he dropped it, turning instead to discuss playing strategies with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team. 

“What’s all that about?” Donghyuck said, idly picking at his food. 

“I might have made a bet with Jaemin.”

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, chewing slowly.

Renjun coughed, rather indiscreetly, “I might have _lost_ a bet with Jaemin.”

Donghyuck snorted, “Of course you did.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Renjun said sharply, but Donghyuck only shrugged and returned to his breakfast. 

Renjun watched as Donghyuck heaped his spoon with an alarmingly large portion of peaches and shoved them into his mouth. “What’s he expecting you to do?” His words were garbled as he chewed, but a few solid years of friendship had made Renjun an expert in speaking Donghyuck. 

“I’m supposed to ask Jeno out before the end of breakfast.”

Donghyuck’s eyes went wide, he looked a little bit like he was about to choke on a chunk of peach, “Jeno _Lee?_ As in _Gryffindor seeker_ Jeno Lee?”

Renjun sighed into the bowl of porridge that had appeared before him. “The very same.”

Donghyuck laughed at him. And for some reason, it was rather comforting. “You’re hopeless.” He said, “You _are_ aware he’s rejected everyone who’s ever asked him out in the _six years_ we’ve gone to school together.”

Renjun picked up his spoon wearily. “I know. Honestly I’m just hoping I don’t get publicly humiliated.”

“That’s why we’re waiting until after breakfast?” 

Renjun shot him a scathing look, “There is no _we,_ Hyuck. You're not the one who’ll be ridiculed in front of the entire Gryffindor house.”

Donghyuck huffed rather moodily. “Merlin, I was just trying to be supportive.” He turned his attention back to the bowl of sliced peaches he was half finished inhaling. 

His sour mood didn’t last long. Soon enough he was retelling what he and some of the younger Slytherin’s had gotten up to the night before. 

“And so we turned this corner, and Jisung’s wand was like, the only thing lighting the way, and we hear this like, weird kind of skittering noise, and who do we find running down the hall? Heejin and Jiwoo!”

“Goodness.” Renjun said, eyes wide in mock surprise, but his attention was elsewhere. Across the hall, Jeno Lee was stabbing his fork into his plate of eggs rather absently. He seemed unusually reserved, and Renjun couldn’t help but think that he was about to make the poor boy’s morning a whole lot worse. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Donghyuck asked, following Renjun’s eyes across the hall. He sighed and rolled his eyes after realising the target of Renjun’s attention. “Of course you aren’t.”

Renjun startled, “No– I just– Well…”

“It’s fine, Jun,” Donghyuck hummed, “I reckon you’ve just gotta get it over and done with. You put this on yourself.”

Renjun dropped his head into his hands, “I know.” He muttered bitterly.

Donghyuck poked him in the shoulder, “I think now’s your chance, Lover boy. Mr Lee’s heading out the door.”

Rejun’s head shot up, “Shit.” He hissed, as he scrambled up from his seat. Jaemin shot him a scathing look as he ran, but Renjun had no time to second guess himself as his feet dragged him across the hall.

Jeno had made it to the enormous doors and was just lifting his hand to pull one open when Renjun lifted his hands to cup his mouth. “Jeno!” He shouted, turning a few heads, “Wait a second!”

He skidded to a halt in front of the boy, panting slightly as he pressed his hands against his knees, trying to collect himself. 

“I’m– Merlin, I’m sorry,” He huffed, keeping his eyes focused on the floor to avoid having to meet Jeno’s eyes. “I had a question. Well– I lost a bet to Jaemin and I’m supposed to ask out the boy I like at breakfast.”

He finally lifted his eyes to look at Jeno properly, who’s face seemed to drop in understanding.

“Right…” Jeno said slowly, “Did you want my help? _Is he in Gryffindor?_ ” This last part the boy whispered, glancing around them suspiciously.

Renjun wanted to smack himself in the forehead, “I- No, Jeno. Well, he is in Gryffindor. But I was just… It’s–”

He took a deep breath. Three simple words. _It’s You, Jeno._ But then Jeno turned to fix those great glittering eyes on him and Renjun lost all of his resolve. His eyes darted over to the Gryffindor table.

“Yangyang?” He whispered instead. It came out in a question and he watched as Jeno glanced around, scrunched up his nose, and frowned. 

“What?” He said at last. 

Renjun could feel the burning stares coming his way from the Slytherin table. 

He tried again, “Yangyang Liu. That’s uh… That’s who I’m supposed to ask out.”

“Yangyang _Liu_ ?” Jeno asked, turning his attention back to the Gryffindor table where the Yangyang Liu in question could _very_ clearly be seen stacking cream puffs on his forehead in some strange attempt to impress the girls sitting across from him… Only to have them come tumbling down, smearing fresh whipped cream all over his robes. “As in _that_ one?”

Renjun sighed. _What was he getting himself into?_ “Yeah… That one.” He said, mustering up as much enthusiasm as he could manage in some desperate attempt to convince Jeno.

Jeno hummed, “Not that I’m judging your taste, but are you _sure_?”

“As can be.” Renjun bit out, hoping his voice didn’t give him away. Then, “Isn’t he your friend?”

Jeno rested his hands on his hips, watching the table for a moment longer. “He is, doesn’t mean I’d wish his sorry arse on anyone… So…” He said slowly, “Why do you need _my_ help?”

Renjun blanched. “Uh… Well, you see– I can’t exactly– Um…” He scrambled, certain he looked like an absolute fool. “I need your help because… Because…”

“Because you want lessons?” Jeno supplied helpfully. 

“Lessons?” Renjun said sharply, voice shooting up a few octaves. _Lessons? On what?_ And while still confused, he recovered quickly, trying his best to smooth out his tone. “Yes, of course. Um. Lessons…”

Jeno grinned at him. “I knew it! Shotaro always told me my expertise was unwanted. I can’t see why, I’m clearly an expert on the subject. I’ll get you a man in no time!”

Renjun supposed Jeno wasn’t wrong, he’d been asked out by nearly every student in their year, and plenty of others within the school. He had to at least know what _not_ to do. 

There was a beat of silence. Jeno looked down at his shoes. “If I do this for you, do you think you could– I don’t know…”

He looked embarrassed, and Renjun was really starting to wish he’d just stayed in his seat and let Jaemin deal with this aspect of his ‘punishment’. Though, seeing Jeno blush like this was an unexpected bonus. 

“I mean,” Jeno tried again, “Would you consider… tutoring me in Potions?”

Renjun felt a wave of relief wash over him. If nothing else, he could _do_ Potions. It was straightforward, methodical. There was only one right way to do things, and when executed well, could produce astounding results. 

“I– Of course!” Renjun said. He wasn’t thinking about Yangyang anymore, just some techniques and exercises he could use to try and help Jeno comprehend Potions. “Was there something in particular that you needed help with?”

Renjun watched as a similar relieved expression came over Jeno’s face. “Oh, Thank God.” He whispered, “I thought you would laugh at me.”

“Laugh at you?” Renjun said incredulously, “Why would I laugh at you?”

Jeno glanced at his feet again. The skin along his cheekbones began to colour slightly. 

“I don’t know… You’re like super smart and stuff. And I’m just… Me.”

Renjun felt a pang of pity hang lowly in his chest. He frowned, “You’re _Jeno Lee_ … What do you mean ‘you’re just _you’_?”

Jeno ignored his question. Looking in the direction of the Slytherin table. “Uh, they’re all looking this way… Is that a bad or good thing?”

“Shit,” Renjun hissed. He was getting good at that, the hissing. Maybe it came with living in a snake pit. He scrambled, “Could you… I don’t know… Walk over? And talk to Yangyang? Make it look like you’re asking him about me? Or something? I don’t know…”

Jeno smiled. There was still a sense of uneasiness lingering across his expression, but now it was tinged with almost a glimpse of purpose. “Of course, Renjun. That’s what I’m here for.”

Renjun smiled back at him, and while it felt just a tad forced, the presence of Jeno’s smile seemed to ease the tension of it all just a little. “Do you wanna meet in the library at lunch? We can talk about the course stuff you need help with before class, if you want?”

“Sounds good!” Jeno said. He seemed to have inflated significantly since they’d begun this conversation, and now appeared lighter, more open. Renjun thought he looked lovely.

“Ok, Jeno.” Renjun said, “I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Bye Renjun!” Jeno called as he bounced off back to the Gryffindor table. 

Renjun could hear him babbling to Yangyang about some new Quidditch move he’d seen and been “wanting to try out.” Renjun didn’t miss the tiny smile he shot his way as Renjun turned to make his way back to join the snakes. 

Donghyuck was staring at him with wide eyes, and Jaemin glared at him suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. He didn’t say a word, only fixed him with a look so scathing that Renjun had to look away. 

“How–? What did– You– What?” Donghyuck stammered, flapping his hands in front of him incredulously. 

Renjun shrugged, “We’re meeting up at lunch, I’m helping him with his Potions.”

Donghyuck laughed. Short, sharp. “Merlin, you’ve secured yourself a man for sure.” He laughed again, “Some date that is.”

⋆✰⋆

The day passed in a strange fashion. Slowly at times, then racing through at others. Regardless, lunch arrived with the ungraceful demeanor of the odd aunt you least appreciate seeing at family get togethers.

As Renjun left Donghyuck at the entrance to the great hall and began his winding journey up to the Library, he couldn’t help but feel as though he’d made a grave mistake. 

There was no doubt in his mind when the little voice that liked to reside there told him that he was an absolute idiot. He had to agree, this was, by far, his most god-awful idea yet. 

He’d collected a textbook and some spare parchment from his dorm before leaving, so that he was prepared in case Jeno wanted to start then and there. His quill had stabbed an uncomfortable hole into the pocket of his robes, and was poking at his stomach. He supposed that was what he got for keeping it in there. 

When he stepped through the grand doors of the library, he stuck his hand inside and fished it out. Luckily, he’d made sure to dry out the nib before storing it in his pocket. Which meant that he wouldn’t have to deal with some lovely artwork all over his undershirt. 

He found Jeno sitting at the table tucked away in his favourite corner of the library. The window located just behind him let the afternoon sun stream down upon him, shining on the tips of his hair. Renjun thought he looked absolutely radiant. 

He seemed confused, glaring down at the spread of books on the table in front of him with a potent expression of displeasure. When he spotted Renjun making his way over, Jeno raised a hand in greeting, and gestured towards the seat across from him. Almost immediately returning his attention to the books.

Renjun laid down his own textbook and sheets of parchment, and sat and watched Jeno for a moment. Peered down at the tomes he’d gathered. 

“Did you need any help?” He tried. Jeno’s hand stilled from where it had been frantically scratching on the parchment beside him. 

Jeno dropped his head to the table. It landed with a thud on one of the thicker volumes, and the force made his inkpot shake in place where it rested. 

“Please,” He mumbled, keeping his eyes down, training them on the ground. 

Renjun shuffled his chair around so he was sitting beside Jeno. He took the parchment from Jeno’s hand, who desperately tried to take it back.

“I promise, Jeno,” Renjun had said, “I’m only trying to help.”

He skimmed the essay. It was due at the end of lunch, and Renjun knew that Professor Kang wouldn’t be pleased if Jeno were to fail to hand in anything. 

He brought forwards his clean parchment, took out his quill, and began to write. He scribbled out mistakes on Jeno’s paper and translated the meaning onto the fresh pieces. And tried his best to explain the concepts that Jeno seemed to be struggling to grasp.

“You’ve got an amazing understanding of this stuff,” He said at one point, “But you just aren’t comprehending some of the technical aspects. I can help you with that part later, but do you understand most of this?”

Jeno had gazed at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly parted. “I don’t think I’ve ever understood any of this until _now_.”

Renjun had tried to hide the gentle blush that had begun to creep it’s way across his face. “It’s really not that complex,” he muttered humbly, “Teachers just have a way of making things more difficult than they need to be.”

When the final bell chimed signifying the end of lunch, Jeno took Renjun’s hand in his own and looked deep into his eyes. Renjun felt like he was on the very edge of spontaneous combustion.

“Thank you, Renjun.” Jeno said earnestly, “I’m going to repay you.”

Renjun laughed, a little awkwardly, “It’s really no problem, Jeno. I had fun. Besides, it’s a good refresher for me.”

Jeno said nothing and only shot him a cryptic look that he’d hidden by standing quickly and dragging Renjun away for class. 

Professor Kang was pleased to see that Jeno had completed his essay, and only commented that his handwriting looked a lot neater than usual once. 

At the end of class, Jeno mouthed a quick “Thank you,” to Renjun before dashing out the door with his fellow Gryffindors for Quidditch practice. 

⋆✰⋆

“I’m doomed, Hyuck. Doomed.”

Renjun lay draped on the couch in the Slytherin common room. His head was pillowed against the armrest, and his feet sat comfortably in Donghyuck’s lap. He’d caved almost immediately and told Donghyuck all about his ‘predicament’ _._

“You absolute numpty,” Donghyuck had said at first in between bursts of laughter. 

Now he sat and listened in companionable silence while Renjun lamented his woes. 

“I suppose you’ll just have to see this one through now.” Donghyuck mused. 

Renjun sighed. He should never have agreed to that stupid chess game with Jaemin. He should have just sucked it up and started a new essay. 

“I mean,” Donghyuck started again, “What’s the worst that could happen? What if he ends up liking you back?”

It was quiet in the room, but there was a gentle backdrop of rain falling outside the small window that looked out over the school grounds. 

Renjun snorted, “Merlin. Imagine that.”

“And if all else fails,” Donghyuck said, a devious smirk coming over his face, “You’ve got an entire Yangyang Liu to court.”

Renjun smacked a hand to his forehead and groaned, “Merlin almighty.”

⋆✰⋆

The first of Jeno’s “lessons” was to take place on a wind-bitten Saturday morning. He’d caught Renjun when he was leaving the Great Hall after breakfast, bearing an invitation to join him at The Three Broomsticks for afternoon tea. 

“Oh… I’d… Yeah!” Renjun had stammered, foolishly stumbling over his words. 

Now, Renjun stood waiting outside the Gryffindor common room, staring up at the great painting that masked the door to the Lion’s Den.

He tapped his foot nervously, twisting his hands into the dense fabric of his robes, scrunching it restlessly. 

Perhaps he should turn tail. Run back to the Slytherin common room. After all, Snakes don’t belong in a Lion’s Den. 

The Fat Lady stared down at him, narrowing her eyes. 

“What are you doing here, Little Snake?” Her voice was higher pitched than Renjun had expected, and he lifted his head slightly to meet her eyes. She opened her mouth slightly, as though she were about to say something more, but was interrupted by the creaking of her hinges as someone from the inside swung her backwards. 

“Renjun!” Jeno said with a smile when he spied the boy waiting in the hallway, “Brilliant! We can get going now then?”

Renjun was just working up the courage to say something nice about his hair when he heard shuffling coming from the passage just behind Jeno.

“I don’t understand why I’m being dragged along, Jeno. Don’t we have practice this afternoon?”

Renjun froze at the voice and felt himself go incredibly pale as Yangyang Liu himself stepped out into the hallway. 

Yangyang stood for a moment, dusting down his robes, before glancing up and smiling. “Oh. Hey, Renjun.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Renjun noticed the shit-eating grin Jeno sent his way. He gritted his teeth, offering Yangyang what must have been a horrifying excuse for a smile. 

“Hi, Yangyang.” He managed forcefully, as Jeno clapped his hands together. 

“Let’s get going, shall we?”

⋆✰⋆

Hogsmeade was dressed in a thick coating of snow. The trio stayed close together as they walked, trying their best to keep out the unwanted chill of the winter air. 

Jeno’s nose was tinged red from the cold, and Renjun knew he was staring. He was just glad that he had his scarf pulled up high enough that it concealed the majority of his face. 

As they stepped into the center of town, Renjun was surprised at how busy it was despite the cold. Witches and Wizards alike bustled around, carrying bags and parcels, holding their wands loosely between fingers that were already clasped around handles of purses or between their teeth. 

Yangyang held open the door of The Three Broomsticks and the warmth of the restaurant was immediately welcomed. The blazing fire had evidently just been fed, and they quickly found a booth close enough that they could still hear it’s crackling even over the chatter of the rowdy patrons. 

Jeno ordered each of them a mug of Butterbeer, and Renjun carefully unwound his scarf and folded it in front of him on the table. 

Yangyang watched him with narrowed eyes, and Renjun felt cornered, like a small animal caught in a trap. “Do you like Quidditch, Renjun?” He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. 

Renjun glanced at Jeno, who only shot him an encouraging smile. 

“I– Well, I–” Renjun stammered, he picked at the fraying edge of his scarf. It was green and silver, and _very_ secondhand. “I like to watch games with Donghyuck,” He admitted, “Though, I’ve never been much of a player myself.”

He was starting to feel a little inadequate. He wasn’t sure he knew enough about the sport to maintain a conversation with two of the school’s star players. 

“Just what we like to hear,” Yangyang said with a smile, and beside him, Jeno mimicked his expression. “Have you flown much?”

Renjun shook his head, “Only what we learnt in class, I wasn’t exactly what you’d call… _Proficient.”_

Yangyang laughed, “You know, I do seem to remember a slight mishap with your broom back in Second Year.”

Renjun groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Merlin, don’t bring that up.” 

He’d managed the taking off part of flying a broomstick perfectly well, but had only hovered a few feet off the ground before his broom shot sideways, sending him halfway across the pitch. 

Madam Hirai was forced to leave the rest of the class behind and chase after him, slinging spells his way in order to slow the momentum of his broom, only managing to bring him to a stop a few metres away from one of the Quidditch posts. 

He grimaced at the memory, it could have been a particularly nasty accident if she hadn’t been so quick to take action.

He had suspected foul play at the time, if Jaemin’s smug expression was anything to go by. But regardless, it had kept him safely on the ground for the remainder of his time at Hogwarts.

“You weren’t that bad…” Jeno tried, comfortingly.

Renjun laughed at that, “Thanks, Jeno. But I think we both know I was considerably useless.”

“Maybe we could give you lessons sometime,” Yangyang suggested, but Renjun shook his head, wincing at ‘ _lessons’._

“I think I’ll stay grounded for the time being… Thank you, though.”

Yangyang shrugged, “Suit yourself, the offer still stands if you ever decide to reconsider.”

Their drinks arrived, and Renjun took his gratefully, wrapping his fingers around the hot mug, drinking in the warmth. He brought the cup to his lips, still too hot for a taste, but fragrant enough that inhaling the rich scent surfaced memories of his childhood. His mother taking him out for hot chocolate, bribing him with caramel sweets when he washed the dishes after dinner. 

He closed his eyes, resting the rim of the mug against his top lip. 

When he resurfaced and opened his eyes, he found both Gryffindors watching him carefully. He felt his cheeks go hot and hoped that the heat from the fire would be enough of an excuse. 

Yangyang was the first to look away, lifting his own mug to his lips and taking a swig. 

“Blimey!” He muttered, nearly spitting out his drink. “Merlin, that’s scalding.”

Renjun snorted, watching as he dropped his mug to the table with a thud, taking a napkin and pressing it to his tongue. 

Jeno laughed quietly under his breath, finally taking his eyes off of Renjun to grab another napkin and hand it to Yangyang, before lifting his own mug and blowing on it to cool it off. 

“I have to use the restroom,” Jeno eventually said, rising from his seat and shooting Renjun a wink with all the subtlety of a small child.

Renjun sighed, glancing down at his half finished Butterbeer, deciding that the foam on top was more interesting than anything else in the room.

He could feel Yangyang’s eyes on him, burning a hole into the top of his forehead. He knew exactly what it was that Jeno was trying to achieve. If only he knew that he had it all wrong. 

“It’s not me, is it?” Yangyang said suddenly.

Renjun’s head shot up, and he narrowed his eyes as he focused on Yangyang’s expression. 

“What’s not you?” Renjun said suspiciously.

Yangyang sighed, “Don’t be mad at him, I think he was genuinely trying to help you out here.”

Renjun froze. 

“Jeno told me,” Yangyang said with a shrug, he seemed so unbothered, “At first I was confused, we only have… What? Three classes together? I don’t think we’ve had a conversation longer than that one time we were paired together in muggle history. I didn’t get it, but you know me, I’ll never turn down a free Butterbeer.”

Renjun’s hands began to shake, he wrapped them around his mug once more to disguise his nerves.

“It’s him isn’t it?”

Renjun’s eyes widened, and he found himself at a loss for words. Yangyang grinned at his silence.

“ _I knew it_.”

Renjun thought back to when Jaemin had uttered those same words. So rife with bitterness, and so different to the way Yangyang said them now. _How does this keep happening?_ Renjun had thought quietly to himself.

“Wait, Yangyang.” Renjun hissed, “How did you know?”

Yangyang stared back at him. “How could I not? From the moment we found you in the hallway, it hasn’t been about _me_.” He laughed, “And even when we were walking, you were staring at him the whole time. You’re, as the Americans say, ‘absolutely whipped’.”

Renjun blanched, he was aware that his mouth was hanging wide open, but had no energy to do anything about it.

“And you aren’t mad?” Renjun finally managed. 

Yangyang snorted, “Mad? Of course not. No offense, but I was trying to work out how to politely reject you.”

“Gee, thanks.” Renjun said sarcastically, but grinned back at him all the same. 

There was a beat of comfortable silence, Renjun sipped at his Butterbeer tentatively. Jeno had been in the bathroom for a while.

“I think you’ve got a chance.” Yangyang said, picking up his own mug and blowing on it as a precaution.

Renjun choked on his Butterbeer, spluttering as he tried to draw in air, “What?” he managed weakly.

“I think you’ve got a better chance than most who’ve asked him out.” Yangyang put it so simply, “He’s a good guy, but he struggles with getting close to people. Though, he seems genuinely interested in you, I just don’t know if he can fully comprehend his feelings yet.”

Renjun frowned down at his mug for a second, before glancing up to ask Yangyang how he knew.

Jeno beat him to it, striding up to the table with a bright smile plastered on his face, “How’s it going, guys?” 

Yangyang recovered the fastest, fixing Jeno with a matching thousand watt smile. “Renjun was just telling me about how he was coming to the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match next weekend.”

Renjun coughed into his hand, “Yeah,” he managed weakly. He hadn’t even realised the game was on. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

⋆✰⋆

“You realise you’re just digging yourself a deeper hole, right?”

Renjun sighed. Donghyuck was painfully correct, as usual. It was later that night and they sat in one of the corners of the Slytherin common room, textbooks spread out in front of them as though they were actually studying. Yet, Renjun’s head was far from being capable of focusing on anything. 

“Yeah, I know.” He muttered, dropping his head to wipe his hand over his face. He curled in on himself, tucking his feet up and resting his chin on his knees. 

“I don’t know how to help you, Ren.” Donghyuck said, “You’ve got to work this one out for yourself.”

Renjun groaned, a low pitiful sound that made Donghyuck stretch out his arms and gather him into a tight hug.

“You’ll be ok, Ren. Even if this all goes to shit, you’ve still got me.” He said quietly, “Besides, Yangyang seems to think you’ve got a shot, right? That has to count for something.”

“Yeah,” Renjun whispered, “It has to.”

⋆✰⋆

The week passed by with the speed of a slow moving train. Every day stretched into a millenia, and Renjun found himself blaming that on the time he spent with Jeno in the library. They met nearly every lunchtime to study, and when Jeno wasn’t preoccupied with practice afterschool, they made time to meet up. 

Tuesday lunch consisted of Renjun further explaining concepts they’d learnt the previous day in Potions, going into detail that Professor Kang always seemed to miss. 

Wednesday saw Renjun editing an essay Jeno had hurriedly written at breakfast because he hadn’t had time the night before.

On Thursday, they skipped their lunchtime meetup in favour of an afterschool one. It had everything to do with the fact that Jeno had a free afternoon for once, and nothing to do with the fact that Donghyuck was feeling just a _little_ bit left out. 

Even if Renjun’s romantic interest was never reciprocated, he had to admit that he’d come to value his blossoming friendship with Jeno. And while he still felt the gentle tugging on his heartstrings whenever they spent time together, he’d begun to find it easier to ignore as time went on. 

He’d even managed to become better friends with Yangyang. They’d started to talk in the classes they shared, and eventually had begun to catch up in the library when Jeno was busy elsewhere.

During Potions on Friday, Renjun and Jeno were paired while trying to concoct a Draught of Living Death.

“Perhaps with Mr. Huang’s help, you’ll be successful for once, Mr Lee.” Professor Kang said snidely.

Jeno looked down in embarrassment, lifting a hand to bite the skin around his thumbnail. Renjun wanted to bite back, but the Professor had already moved on to comment on another pairing. 

“I’ll go and get the ingredients,” Jeno mumbled quietly, refusing to look Renjun in the eye as he stood from his seat. 

Renjun fumed, stomping his way over to where the cauldrons were stored. 

“He’s an absolute _arse_.” He said firmly when Jeno returned, taking out a chopping board and forcefully slicing into the chunk of Asphodel root he’d selected, knuckles going white at how tightly he was holding the blade, “You’d be perfectly capable of brewing this yourself.”

Jeno offered a tiny smile and gently pried the knife from Renjun’s grasp, “Here, let me cut this, we don’t need you slicing your fingers off.”

“Right,” Renjun mumbled, as he set about readying the cauldron. 

At the end of the class, they had the best looking elixir out of any of the other students. And where Professor Kang praised Renjun, he only looked down his long beak-like nose at Jeno. 

Renjun looked as though he wanted to punch the man square in the face, but was stopped by Jeno’s hand creeping down to encircle his wrist. 

“It’s ok, Renjun.” He’d whispered, “Don’t worry about it.”

Renjun seethed, letting out his anger when he met with Donghyuck in the hallway between classes.

“He’s an elitist old prick! Jeno’s just as good as anyone in that class.”

“I am _well_ aware, Renjun.” Donghyuck said with a sigh. 

“Right,” Renjun said quickly, realising that he’d been shouting, “Sorry.”

Renjun had cooled down by the time he met with Jeno at lunch. He was still irritated, to say the least, but he didn’t feel like he was going to burst open like a water balloon at any second. 

He found Jeno at their usual table, it had become something of a habit now to find each other tucked away deep in the library beside the window. Except today, Jeno lay with his cheek pressed against the pages of a Charms textbook. His hand sat limply beside his face, his quill drooping in the loose grip. Renjun smiled, Jeno had been looking increasingly exhausted with each day that went by, and if getting a spot of rest meant sleeping through a lunchtime or two, Renjun couldn’t say he minded. 

Renjun plucked the quill from Jeno’s hand, sticking it back in it’s ink pot so it didn’t bleed all over his papers. 

He took a seat across from Jeno, pulling out his own homework and set about finishing it. Three inches of parchment on “Why Trolls are a Misunderstood Species” for Care of Magical Creatures and four inches on the healing properties of Mugwort for Herbology.

He’d just finished his Magical Creatures paper when from behind him he heard Yangyang’s voice calling from across the library.

“Oi, Renjun!” He shouted, and Renjun whipped his head around, pressing a finger to his lips. Glancing at Jeno to make sure he hadn’t been woken up. 

Yangyang’s eyes widened when he spied Jeno. 

“Sorry,” he whispered quickly, coming to stand just over Jeno’s shoulder. “He’s drooling all over his Charms book,” Yangyang commented with a smile.

Renjun shrugged. “Lunch is nearly over, figured I’d let him sleep through it.”

Yangyang grinned, taking one of the seats next to Renjun. “He needs it. Last night he stayed out practicing until three in the morning. It’s a wonder he makes it to breakfast on time.”

“It really is,” Renjun admitted. He watched Jeno. The gentle way his lips moved as he breathed in and out, the slow curling of his fingers around a non-existent quill. 

“You _are_ coming to the game tomorrow, right?” Yangyang said quietly, his voice firm.

Renjun frowned, “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Yangyang shook his head, “No, no. I just… Have an idea.”

There was something strange in his eyes, but Renjun was quickly learning that Yangyang’s ideas could go one of two ways.

He glanced at Jeno’s sleeping form and sighed. “Go on then.”

⋆✰⋆

Perhaps it was the nearing of the Quidditch game, but Saturday morning brought with it more tension and house rivalry than usual. 

Someone had turned Jaemin’s Quidditch robes Gryffindor red, and it took him a good few hours to fully calm down, even after they’d been returned to their original colours. 

One of the Gryffindor beaters had woken up to find that her broom had been snapped in two and had to scramble for a spare, finally being lent one by a friend in Ravenclaw. 

The whole school was entrapped in a constant rumble of anticipation. Breakfast was a nightmare. Jaemin had nearly started a physical fight with the Gryffindor captain, a Seventh Year named Jiwoo Kim because she’d “looked at him funny” when she’d walked into the Great Hall. 

At lunch, students of every house spilled into the Quidditch stands, wearing the colours of the house they were supporting. Renjun trailed behind Donghyuck on the way to the Quidditch stands, keeping his face down. 

Donghyuck found a spot for them to stand. Renjun twisted his hands into the ends of his scarf again. He’d pulled it up around his face again, but it couldn’t mask the twin stripes of red face paint Donghyuck had crudely smeared there only minutes before they left the dorm. 

When Yangyang had pulled the little pot out from some hidden pocket in his robes, Renjun had almost immediately refused. But Yangyang had somehow convinced him otherwise. 

He was sure to get torn apart by the other snakes if he mentioned it out loud, but standing and watching as Jeno and Yangyang joined the other Gryffindor’s on the pitch, he couldn’t help but feel at least a little proud. 

The Slytherin team had met in a huddle at the other end, too far away for the crowd to hear them. At last Renjun could see Jaemin stick his hand out into the center of their little circle, the other players jamming their hands on top of his. 

“Snakes!” Jaemin yelled, and each one of them echoed his call as they broke apart, taking to the air and finding their respective places. 

The Gryffindors seemed to replicate this little ritual, slinging their arms around each other and pressing against each other tightly. Jiwoo stood in the middle, clapping each player on the shoulder and uttering positive words of encouragement. 

Eric Son was commentating, perhaps a poor decision on behalf of Madame Hirai, but entertaining all the same. 

“Good afternoon, everybody!” He called, and the stands hooted and whistled in anticipation. “Madame Hirai, if you would be so kind.”

Madame Hirai shot him a distasteful look, clearly regretting her own decision, but strode into the middle of the field and set down the case containing the different balls used for the sport. She undid the latches that kept the box closed and pressed a foot to the lid. Something jostled inside, desperate to get out.

“Players ready?” She called, raising her eyes to the sky where Jeno and Heejin –the Slytherin seeker– waited in the middle of the field. In one swift movement, she flicked the lid open with the toe of her shoe. 

“Go!” She cried, as the bludgers raced up to meet the players. 

Jeno swerved to avoid getting hit by one, and Shotaro –one of the Gryffindor beaters– came swooping in with his bat to smack it away. 

“Watch it, Jen!” He shouted as flew away to save another of their teammates from an unfortunate injury. 

“Jeno Lee nearly takes a hit,” Eric reported, “and our Gryffindor captain takes possession as Hyunjin Hwang moves in.”

Jiwoo went careening across the field with the quaffle and nearly smashed into the Slytherin chaser who was speeding after her. 

Jeno stayed perfectly still, only moving to avoid hits from oncoming bludgers. Always watching for the tiny golden snitch. The Slytherin seeker didn’t have the same approach. She dived, spiralled through chases for the quaffle, danced around Jeno, all in search of the snitch. 

Renjun couldn’t take his eyes off of Jeno. Even when Yangyang flew past the stands, engaged in some kind of mid-air wrestling match with Hyunjin, his gaze still remained on the Gryffindor seeker. 

“Hyunjin Hwang, once again battling for the quaffle.”

Yangyang somehow managed to escape Hyunjin and slung the quaffle into one of the hoops, narrowly missing Chenle’s head. There was a round of hoot and whistles from the Gryffindor side of the arena. 

“And he scores!” Eric cried, “Ten points to Gryffindor!”

Seungmin swept in and caught the quaffle in one hand before speeding off in the opposite direction, approaching where Sunwoo hovered, guarding the Gryffindor goal. 

Then, the slightest glimmer. Something shimmering as it whistled overhead. The snitch had been spotted.

Jeno took off, hands gripped tightly around the shaft of his broom, knuckles whitening. 

Heejin hadn’t noticed yet, and so he had maybe a forty second lead before she would be able to catch up. 

“And it seems that Jeno Lee has spotted the snitch!”

He moved through the air, tracking the snitch with the most precise movements. A few times he gained on it, stretching out a hand that was only maybe a fingers length away.

His efforts were in vain though. Heejin had caught on, powering her way across the field to meet Jeno’s speed, matching him move for move. 

Jongho smacked a bludger in their direction, obviously aiming for Jeno. But Jeno dodged it easily, dipping down, following the snitch. 

Heejin wasn’t as fast, she noticed the bludger at the last second and attempted a dodgy maneuver that meant her broom began to descend at a rapid pace. She tugged up the nose of her broom sharply and managed to right herself. 

“Heejin Jeon nearly takes a fall.”

She cursed under her breath, glaring at Eric, before glancing up and taking off in pursuit of Jeno and the snitch. 

Jaemin took possession of the quaffle, bodily slamming into Dejun who’d held it only seconds before. He sped across the field, coming to a halt only metres away from Sunwoo, slinging it with full force into the highest hoop.

“Jaemin scores! That’s another ten points to Slytherin!”

Heejin gained on Jeno, using all of her strength to hold tight to her broom as she raced behind him. They were miles above the stands now, and suddenly, Jeno dipped down, plummeting nose first. The crowd went silent. Eric cut himself off mid-announcement.

“And Heejin Jeon is gaining on–”

It was as though the entire crowd held their breath. Yangyang paused his scrap with Hyunjin, hovering motionless, hand reaching for his wand. 

Jeno’s hand was outstretched in front of him, the only sign of the snitch was a tiny golden glimmer that darted downwards. Renjun’s mouth fell open, he was getting so close to the ground. 

He wanted to close his eyes, to look anywhere else. But like most in the crowd, he found himself unable to look away, to tear his eyes from the steadily falling figure. 

“Jeno!” Jiwoo shouted, but he ignored her, persistent in his chase. 

Heejin had followed behind him for a few short seconds, but after realising the reckless nature of what he was trying to do, stayed like Yangyang. Simply watching, hand reaching for her wand too. 

The ground only metres away, Jeno pushed forwards a few extra metres, sinking dread hung heavy in Renjun’s gut, and he found himself taking his own wand out of his pocket, fingers curling around it tightly.

Jeno’s hand shot forwards, finger curling around the tiny figure of the snitch. He was too close to the ground, he was going to crash. 

“ _Levicorpus_!” Heejin cried, and a burst of light shot from her wand. 

Everything stilled. Everything was silent. 

Jeno’s broom hit the ground, the tip digging into the dirt. The back half snapping off right in the centre. 

But Jeno stayed, suspended in the air by his ankle. His arms were crossed over his head, and when he realised he wasn’t in any danger of breaking his neck, he unwound them, looking up to shoot Heejin the biggest smile. Taking his left hand and opening it to reveal the golden snitch.

The crowd erupted. Renjun cheered and screamed even when most of the Slytherin’s sat down with a defeated groan. 

“He’s done it! He’s done it, folks!” Eric shouted, “I can’t believe it!” 

Yangyang and the rest of the Gryffindor team sped to the ground, making a net with their arms for Jeno to land in as Heejin cast the counterspell. 

“Jeno Lee catches the Golden Snitch, winning the match for Gryffindor!” Eric called over the speakers. 

Heejin walked up to Jeno when he was safely back on the ground and wound her arms around him in a tight embrace. At first, Renjun was surprised at the gesture, but he quickly remembered that they were friends and had been since they were Third Years. 

He gave Donghyuck a fleeting glance, before throwing himself into the mesh of students trying to make their way onto the field.

“You absolute Madman! What were you thinking, Jen?” Heejin laughed.

Jeno held the snitch between his thumb and forefinger. He shrugged, curling his fingers around it when it’s little wings had folded in on themselves. 

Heejin grabbed at his hand, trying to pry his fingers off the golden sphere so she could get a good look at it. 

“Nope,” Jeno said stubbornly like a petulant child, but the smile didn’t leave his face, “I didn’t realise _Slytherin_ had won the match.”

Heejin stuck out her tongue at him. “Alright, Lee. I call for a rematch.” 

Jeno spun away from her, screwing up his nose. His voice still held that lighthearted teasing tone, “I don’t think so.” 

Renjun emerged from the stands. He stood at the edge of the field, one hand clutching his wand, the other twisted into his robes. 

Jeno noticed him quickly. He paused to tell Heejin he’d see her later, before making his way over. 

“Renjun!” He said, the smile on his face was positively radiant, and Renjun was a little embarrassed by how long he stood staring. 

“Hi Jen,” He finally managed. He was startled by Jeno’s hand lifting to frame the sides of his face. Renjun froze and felt his heart leaping into his throat.

“You’re wearing red.” Jeno said, his smile growing impossibly brighter. 

In all the excitement from the win, the near death experience Jeno had taunted them with, Renjun had honestly forgotten about the face paint. 

He could feel it now though. Cracking along the lines where his face had stretched.

“Oh, yeah.” Renjun fumbled, feeling a little awkward. “Yangyang had some, Hyuck helped me put it on...”

Jeno tilted his head, “It’s going well with Yangyang then?”

Renjun snorted. Yangyang was _far_ from interested. It appeared that he’d taken a liking to one of the Ravenclaw boys he sat with in Divination. 

“We’re friends,” Renjun settled on, “I don’t think we’ll ever equate to much more.”

Jeno looked disappointed, but Renjun brushed past it with a wave of his hand. 

“What about that game though?” He tried, changing the subject, “That last move was ridiculous. I genuinely thought you were going to crash.”

Jeno laughed, “I honestly wasn’t even sure if I could pull it off.”

“You’re a maniac, Jeno Lee,” Renjun said incredulously. “How do you even do it, I can’t even get on a broom.”

Jeno glanced up at the sky, then at where half his broom lay in the grass, the other half upstanding, still protruding from the field. 

He shrugged, pointing at the end of the broom, “Funny how I can manage that, but not finish a bloody Potions essay on time.”

Renjun frowned, “You’re getting better! You just need a few more lunchtime sessions and–”

He was interrupted by a firm hand on his shoulder. The potent aroma of strong cologne swirled around him, and he went tense as Jaemin Na forced himself into their conversation. 

“I can’t believe you did it, Huang.” Jaemin said in mocking disbelief.

“Jaemin–” Renjun said quickly, eyes widening in almost comical fear. “Please–”

“Managed to snag yourself a boyfriend after all,” Jaemin said with a sneer. He turned to Jeno. “What makes this one so special then? I honestly thought it was social suicide to even try… But in the great hall?”

Jeno watched the interaction with utter confusion in his eyes. “What?” He said slowly, narrowing his eyes at Jeno. 

“Jaemin, please don’t,” Renjun tried one last time, but the admission made Jaemin glance between Renjun and Jeno with a cunning smile. His eyes hardened, glittering with something nasty. He turned to Jeno once more. 

“What made you say yes?” 

“Yes?” Jeno asked and glanced at Renjun, “What’s he talking about?”

Jaemin laughed then, loud and harsh, entirely too pleased with himself. “You never asked him did you, Renjun.” 

It was phrased like a question, but the evil way he looked down his nose gave it the air of a statement. 

He threw his head back and after a burst of laughter he brought a finger to his eye, wiping away false tears. 

“Wow,” Jaemin said, “You really had us all fooled. The library dates… The trips to Hogsmeade…”

Jeno looked between the pair nervously, “Is this about Yangyang?”

Jaemin laughed again, and Renjun flinched at the sound. “Yangyang? What does he have to do with any of this? Don't tell me he was in on it too…”

Renjun gritted his teeth. He focused all of his attention on a singular blade of grass. His cheeks were burning, Jaemin’s hand stayed firmly on his shoulder, holding him in place so he couldn’t run away. 

“He’s– But you… What?” Jeno stammered, and Jaemin jumped on this weakness. 

“You’re really just clueless aren’t you…” Jaemin said in a voice that mimicked the wonder of a small child. He nudged Renjun, “He just didn’t tell you anything?”

Renjun could tell that Jeno was getting more and more frustrated, but his mouth wouldn’t move, wouldn’t let him be the one to tell him the truth. His entire body was rigid under Jaemin’s hand, and he clenched his fists tightly at his sides. The sturdy wood of his wand dug into his palm and he held to it tightly, grounding himself.

Jaemin’s fingers dug deeper into his shoulder, and he seemed to be taking some sick kind of pleasure in the way he was tormenting them both. 

“Renjun here, was supposed to ask _you_ out at breakfast that day. But if my guess is any good, and I’m well betting it is, I’d say he didn’t ask you out at all. What did he tell you instead, Jeno? I’m dying to know.” He said it all with the most disturbing grin on his face. 

Renjun watched as Jeno’s face dropped, his eyes narrowed as though trying to puzzle the whole thing out.

“You were supposed to ask _me_ out?” Jeno said slowly, “Not Yangyang?”

Jaemin laughed brutally at that, which was more than enough for Renjun. Suddenly energised by a spurt of adrenaline, he took his wand and pointed it at Jaemin.

“ _Petrificus Totalus_ ,” he hissed, before ducking under Jaemin’s frozen arm and sprinting across the field back to the castle. 

Behind him were shouts from the students who’d stayed behind after the match. Renjun imagined that swarm of students that would come to crowd around Jaemin’s petrified body. The trouble he would get in. 

What he didn’t expect to hear though, was Jeno’s voice. Louder above the raucous shouts from the students. 

“Renjun–” he shouted, “Renjun, Wait!”

But Renjun wouldn’t stop, his cheeks burned, mortified. He went as far as his legs would carry him, up and down moving staircases, down darkening hallways, and at last, when he made a wrong turn and found himself in a one way passage, slipped in through the door of an open classroom.

This was it. He took a seat at one of the desks. If they were to have this _humiliating_ conversation, Renjun supposed he’d rather have it in an empty classroom, than with an audience of their fellow students and _Jaemin Na,_ of all people.

The door opened, and Renjun put his head in his hands, hiding his face from Jeno as he came in. 

Jeno said nothing, but Renjun could track his movement through the sound of his footprints in the otherwise silent room. He took a seat at the desk beside Renjun. There was a gentle shuffling as he made himself comfortable, and then… Silence. 

Renjun tried his best to even out his breathing, refusing to lift his head to even look at Jeno. He could still feel the way his cheeks blazed, and the coldness of his own fingers pressed against them was well appreciated. 

“So…” Jeno said slowly, and Renjun winced at the realisation that he was still there, still waiting for an explanation. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not remotely,” Renjun said with a sigh, parting his fingers slightly so he could peer at Jeno as he spoke. 

“Ok,” Jeno said, and Renjun could see that he’d brought his hands to rest on the desk in front of him. He cracked his knuckles and bit at the inside of his lip almost nervously. “I guess I will then.”

Renjun sat up a little straighter, but said nothing.

“Renjun, you– You’re brilliant, quite honestly. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite like you…”

Renjun sucked in a breath, he could see where this was going. _“But I’m not interested, and your little obsession, or whatever this is, is weird.”_

Renjun’s chest ached, he didn’t need to have it said out loud. 

“And I guess, if what Jaemin said was true… Which is difficult to believe because it’s _Jaemin_ … But if it was… Then I suppose I feel the same.”

Renjun’s hands dropped, his head snapped to the side to stare at Jeno.

“You… _What_?” Renjun whispered. 

Jeno stared at his hands, twisting each finger slowly. “I feel the same.” He said, “Or… I’d like to take you out to the Three Broomsticks… Just the two of us.”

He said this last bit quietly, as though he were embarrassed.

Renjun was dumbstruck, he sat facing Jeno with his mouth opening and closing every few seconds like a glorified goldfish. 

“You– We– Huh?” He stammered. 

Jeno laughed nervously, he pointed his thumb towards the door. “If I’ve read this situation entirely wrong and you just feel absolutely uncomfortable right now, I can leave…”

Renjun panicked, he reached across the small gap between them and latched onto Jeno’s wrist. “No!” He said, and then, trying to appear more relaxed about the whole ordeal, “No… You’re– You’re fine.”

Jeno’s eyes darted down to where Renjun’s hand still clung to his wrist and began to laugh. He wriggled his hand to loosen Renjun’s grip a little and then shifted his hand to link his fingers with Renjun’s.

He glanced up worriedly, “Is this ok?”

Renjun smiled, he squeezed Jeno’s hand, “Yeah, it’s good.”

There was a beat of silence. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds until Renjun noticed the corner of Jeno’s mouth quirk in a half smile.

“What?” Renjun asked carefully.

“So, Yangyang, huh?” Jeno responded with a grin.

Renjun tugged on their connected hands, “I panicked, _ok_. He was the first person I saw.”

Jeno laughed at that, “But wait… Why were you panicking?”

Renjun glanced down, he shrugged, “I don’t… You’d never said yes to anyone before, so I kinda freaked myself out I guess.” Another shrug, “Didn’t see why you’d say yes.”

Jeno’s face seemed to melt, “Renjun…”

Renjun shook his head, “It’s fine, Jeno. I guess it’s more funny than anything else.”

Jeno snorted. “Definitely. Yangyang? Of all people?”

“Shut it,” Renjun quipped, pulling on Jeno’s hand again.

“I know, I know…” Jeno said with a soft smile. “Can I ask one thing though?”

Renjun’s eyes widened a little, he nodded cautiously.

“How long has it been?”

Renjun sighed, dropping his head into his free hand. “But that’s _embarrassing_.”

Jeno grinned, “Well now you just have to tell me.”

“I’ve had a giant fucking crush on you since Second Year,” Renjun mumbled into his hand.

“ _Second Year,”_ Jeno hissed, eyes wide. “ _Why would you do that to yourself?_ I was an absolute _nonce_ in Second Year.”

Renjun shrugged, “You were pretty.”

“Wow,” Jeno said with a laugh, “I feel incredibly validated. I’m so pleased that my appearance captured the attention of the smartest boy in school.”

“Hang on, that’s not the only–” Renjun said quickly, but Jeno cut him off.

“I’m kidding, Renjun. It’s sweet.”

“What about you, then?” Renjun asked as he glanced around the classroom. 

Jeno was quiet for a moment, he ran his thumb along the length of Renjun’s index finger, seemingly a little spaced out.

“Half-way through last.” He finally said. “You gave a presentation in Defense against the Dark Arts about loosening Werewolf regulations, and you just seemed so passionate, and I just...” He shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Renjun looked up at him, “Really? That’s… Well now I seem _really_ pathetic.”

“ _Renjun,”_ Jeno said, “You don’t.” 

He took their linked hands and brought them to rest against his closed lips. Pressed a kiss to each knuckle. He watched Renjun carefully, “Is this ok?” He said again. 

“I mean, I’d really quite like to kiss you right now,” Renjun admitted, “So it’s more than ok.”

“You–” Jeno seemed to mentally buffer for a moment, “Can I– I mean, do you want to–” 

Renjun freed his hand and in one swift movement, cupped Jeno’s face and pulled him in. The kiss was brief and a little clumsy. Renjun pulled away trying to gauge Jeno’s reaction. 

Jeno grinned, wide and warming, and Renjun’s heart felt a little like it was going to burst open. 

It was Jeno who initiated the next, sliding his hand along Renjun’s cheek. It was softer this time, less clumsy. Jeno’s hands were smooth against his skin, and Renjun felt himself leaning further into the embrace. 

Jeno’s lips were slightly chapped, and Renjun thought back to the frosty Quidditch field, how long ago that game seemed when barely an hour had passed. He gently laughed into the kiss and Jeno pulled away, tilting his head to the side.

“What?” He said with a raised eyebrow.

Renjun just laughed a little harder, “I’m sorry, I just– I just thought about Jaemin. Merlin, I’m going to be in so much trouble.” He smacked a hand against his forehead. 

Jeno grinned, “His face when you cursed him was priceless, though.”

“I’m sorry I ran away,” Renjun said quietly.

Jeno reached out and took his hand once more, “It’s alright, I get it.”

In the silence that followed, Renjun leant forwards, and Jeno came to meet him, and suddenly the door was swinging open and in burst Donghyuck Lee.

“Renjun!” He said loudly, “I’ve been looking for you all over! Oh, hi Jeno.” He paused, looking between the pair, glancing suspiciously at their linked hands. “I’ve just walked in on something, haven’t I.”

Renjun had gotten a fright when the door had opened and was trying his best to get his heart rate down to a reasonable level again.

Jeno smiled at Donghyuck kindly, “Sort of?”

Renjun was significantly less kind. “Yep, I’ll tell you later.”

“You will?” Donghyuck said optimistically as he retreated to the door. 

Renjun hummed. “I will. Now get out.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, and when the door clicked shut behind him, Renjun turned to Jeno once more. 

“Where were we?”

⋆✰⋆

When Renjun walked into the great hall for breakfast the next morning, he was expecting the death glares sent his way by Jaemin and some of the other snakes. What he wasn’t expecting was Jeno Lee, crossing the great hall to sit next to him instead of at the Gryffindor table.

“This is new.” Renjun commented when Jeno sat down next to him. 

Jeno frowned, “Bad ‘new’ or Good ‘new’.”

Renjun shrugged, kissing him on the cheek. “Not bad, just different.”

“I can go back if you don’t want people to know.” Jeno whispered, glancing at the students surrounding them.

“Stay, Jeno.” Renjun said with a smile, “It’s nice.”

Donghyuck groaned, “Please don’t start being gross. I _am_ happy for you, Ren, and he can sit with us, but I do like having pleasant conversations with you in the mornings.”

“I’m right here, Hyuck.” Jeno said. 

Donghyuck groaned again, “I am well aware, Mr Lee.”

Renjun snorted, “Don’t mind him, he’s just sad, and painfully single.”

Donghyuck stuck out his tongue in Renjun’s direction, before returning his attention to his steaming bowl of porridge.

“So…” Jeno said, “You told Yangyang about your crush on me, and not _me.”_

Renjun laughed, looking up to meet Yangyang’s eyes from all the way across the dining hall. Yangyang grinned at him and lifted two thumbs up in support. 

“He worked it out for himself,” Renjun said, and Jeno’s mouth dropped open slightly. 

“ _When_ ? More importantly, _How_?” Jeno said incredulously.

“When we all went to Three Broomsticks,” Renjun said with a shrug.

“ _And he didn’t tell me_ ,” Jeno said, “What a snake.”

Donghyuck hissed through a mouthful of porridge from where he sat beside Renjun, and the three of them burst into a fit of laughter. 

When they eventually stood and made their way out of the hall at the end of breakfast, Renjun stopped at the head of the Slytherin table. He turned slowly to make direct eye contact with Jaemin, before lifting up his hand that was entwined with Jeno’s.

“Thanks, Jaemin,” He said with a wide smile, “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

Beside him, Jeno lifted his free hand in some imitation of a friendly wave. 

Jaemin only glared at the pair of them for a moment before they turned and moved on, leaving the great hall together. 

And maybe the kiss Renjun pressed to Jeno’s cheek was just for his own sake, but the barely disguised retching noises that came from the end of the Slytherin table definitely made it worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/thekeehorse)  
> • [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ghoulhwa)  
> 


End file.
